The Giga Bowser Mystery
by juniorblackskull
Summary: Somebody kills Giga Bowser and its up to Kirby and Link to find out who, and why. Rated T for violence and language


**Authors note: I don't own smash bros or any of its characters or any of the games in this story or fudge balls.(I wish I did****)**

Chapter 1: Bad Birthday

**Yes Kirby can talk**

Hi, I'm Kirby and every year its my bad birth day because a strange man appears. Ring, ring, ring "yo" I answered the phone.

"Kirby its me Link," I heard

"yes its my bad I mean birth day, hey Pit just came and he asked me if I wanted a head"

"ewwwwwwww wait what's a head"?

"it means do you want to suck my-"

thump! "hi Kirby, the bathrooms open"

"got to go call you later"

"hey Kirby, want to hang out"

"ehh sure why not?" when we got to the park…. "wow"

"what's wrong Kirby"

"look pit"

"giga bowser is in town so you little wimps better stay out of my way"

"hide pit"

"okay"

so pit went under a bench and I turned into a apartment with a smiley face on it. "ahh crap wrong one" then I turned into a rock.

"Kirby…Kirby ….Kirby" pit said "umm Kirby I think you were day dreaming when I got out of the bathroom" said pit

"oh well I need to make a call you can play x-box"

"okay" pit said in a gay high pitched voice.

Beeep…beeeep….beeeep….."hello"

"link listen I had a vision that I'll meet a group of people and"

"okay so meet me at the park"

"no link we ca-" but he already hung up.

"pit turn it off we need to go to the park, now" on the way to park..

"he's my best friend, best of-"

"shut the fuck up!" I yelled "sorry" "hey peach, Donkey Kong, Mario and luigi and… who are you?"

"Kirby this is Marth, the best coolest strongest player ever" link said.

Rooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr "giga bowser is here so you little wimps better stay outta my way!"

"run!" I yelled but giga bowser was to fast and knocked us all out. "where am I? huh? My room? I need water" I went down stairs and "happy birth day to you! happy birth day to you!" they all sang. I opened me last present and it was from the CIA a note

It said: agent K, we need you to figure out how giga bowser died. Here are some clues: IWH KAE ESRE

"guys leave please. As they left "Not you link."

"Giga bowser died?" Kirby and link are on the computer researching

"um link, your not on the correct website" I said

"what makes you think that?"

"well the website is .com and your on NEWGROUNDS!"

"hold on they updated new things"

"well I'm going to go investigate so you do your stuff" as I left I grabbed pepper spray, my star rod and a lollypop "um Kirby, what's with the lollypop?"

"I get hungry"

'giga bowser is dead so its my job to find out what happened and how, maybe pit might know things but I doubt it but ill check anyways'

"HANDS UP PIT, I got pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it."

"who, what, where?"

"don't be a loser pit and tell me, who the hell did it?"

"did what, oh the bowser thingy it was you Kirby" I sprayed him with pepper spray

"sorry Kirby but I'm an actual CIA so ill tell you"

after pit told me I confessed " pit, sorry but I always thought you were gay and-"

"WHAT YOU THOUGH I WAS GAY! I CAN CLEARLY KILL LINK AND I WILL SO CALL ME MASTER AND SAY IM SORRY 10 TIMES!"

"sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry and I'm not calling you master"

"fine then goodbye" and pit left

"man I should of given him the lollypop" I warned link and he laughed uncontrollably

"do you really think pit can beat me?"

"yes" I said seriously

"well he wouldn't harm a fly!"

"your such a dick link"

"hey shut up bitch!"

"sorry I shouldn't argue with you" I grabbed my bag and sprinted down stairs almost busting my head on the way to the mushroom kingdom I see to brothers dead and writing in blood saying: I told you I can kill - Pit "shit" so I ran to Marth "Marth help me!"

"pink one I will but its up to you, and he killed more than you think, and if you don't stop him he can team up with taboo and destroy us all"

"WHAT!"

Authors Note: well how do you like it? I looking forward to getting chapter two up so you can read it. sorry for the punctual errors. Thank you to Wolf Ness for helping me publish and edit this story. (but we were too lazy to completely edit this)


End file.
